Alphabetical Murder
by Weffie-Jamarcus
Summary: Someone is killing the mario characters in alphabetical order by item. Who is it? Will the killings stop before they reach Z?
1. A

This fic was inspired by lovsamonkesuncleyaya and kirsetchers

Note: Some of the deaths may seem unrealistic, but who cares? It's fan FICTION.

Chapter 1

It was a nice, sunny, and warm day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi were in their house, having breakfast.

"Well?" Luigi asked.

"Well, what?" Mario replied.

"Mario!! Don't you remember? My birthday is coming up in a week!!" Luigi replied.

"Oh yeah...I'm so sorry." Mario apologized.

"Eh, it's alright. As you age, birthdays become less important. But, since I'm turning 20, it will be special because I am only one step away from becoming a REAL adult!" Cheered Luigi.

"Of course, of course. Does it matter where I put the party at?" Mario asked.

"Not really, I just want my friends to be there." Luigi replied.

"Well, what kind of friends? Cause you know, we DO have like over 100 friends..." Mario asked vaguely.

"I was thinking Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, Toad, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Boo, Dry Bones, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Koops, Koopie Koo, Flurrie, Paper Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms. mowz, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Sushi, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Luvbi, Jojora, and Silvia.

"Um...who the heck is Silvia?" Mario blantly asked.

"Don't you remember? She's the noki girl who hangs out with Luvbi all the time. And Luvbi is that white butterfly girl you saved and followed in the nunderwhere back in Super Paper Mario!" Luigi explained.

"Oh yeah...and Jojora is that crystal colored fairy who is the guardian of Joke's End, right?" Mario asked as he looked at the news paper.

"Correct! Anyways, I would appreciate it if you would invite them, and you could invite more if you want." Luigi replied with his sweet smile.

"Just leave it all to me." Replied Mario.

At Goombario's House:

"No way!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Yep, it's true. 26 people in Rogueport died by a murderer who supposedly killed them basing off their names from A to Z." Koopie Koo replied.

"Aww...sad, yet clever. Though, this probably has to be one of the most biggest event to ever happen in Rogueport history." Goombella said in a quiet voice.

"Hey." Said Koops as he came up to the couch. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh. Didn't you hear? 26 people got killed by their first names alphabetically in Rogueport." Koopie exclaimed.

"I think it could be turned into a movie, really." Added Goombella.

"Really? Then, how come there is no news on this?" Koops asked.

"Because the media tried to hide this to prevent people from panicking, but of course, the internet is your friend." Goombella quickly spoke.

"You guys just like to believe everything you see on the internet, don't you?" Said Goombario as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, it's interesting, so I'd like to leave it at that." Replied Koopie.

"Would you guys really beleive that a killer would murder people from A to Z on their first names?" Goombario asked again.

"Well, it IS possible. As the years go by, we are getting smarter and smarter. And movies are influencing our ideas to committ crimes and murders just like in those movies." Koops replied with a slight pause.

"Exactly. More people these days are getting killed by easier methods." Goombella added.

"Whatever you say..." Replied Goombario as he went into the fridge.

"Oh, completely forgot I had Apples!" Goombario said. He got one, washed it and took a bite.

"You know...I could write a story about the murders onto fanfiction dot net. I think it would be the most reviewed horror story ever!!" Goombella exclaimed.

"But the thing is, atleast 1 person is bound to know that you copied it off from the A to Z murders and act like a smartass." Koops explained with a wink.

"Eh, I'll just delete the review, and block the user." She replied.

"OOOH!!" Goombario shrieked. "I think that piece of Apple hit the wrong spot! Be right back!!" Then he zoomed off to the bathroom.

As soon as he ran into the bathroom, and shut the door, he felt the sudden urge to throw up. He lifted both toilet seats and did his business. But, what he saw after he did that was NOT a pretty sight.

Goombario jumped.

"Blood...oh my god...I need help!!" Goombario yelled. But, again, he throw up even more blood, but this time, he was actually coughing it up!!

"Oh my god, somebody please help me!!" Goombario screamed as he continued to cough up amounts of blood. His eyes suddenly turned bloodshot, and his eyes were bleeding.

Goombario began to throw up all kinds of nasty stuff now. It would be too gross to describe it, so I'll let you imagine on what he is throwing up. Goombario felt pain everywhere in his body. Okay, he was vomiting his entire stomache up now, but you would probably vomit too if you had seen it..

"Did you guys hear something?" Koopie asked.

"Yeah I did...maybe it's the alphabet murderer!" Koops sarcasticly said.

"Ha...I'll go check on Goombario." Goombella spoke. She got up and walked to where the bathroom was. As she got there, she scream in terror.

"What the...?" Said both Koops and Koopie. They got up and went to where Goombella was and stared in horror at Goombario in a puddle of blood and other...stuff from his stomache.

Koops ran outside and threw up, while Koopie went to dial 911 as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle, in her room:

"Ugh...I can not get to sleep!" Peach grunted.

A sudden wind chill flowed through her room. Peach immediately jumped up, as a sudden cold rush went around her body. Her window wasn't open though.

"Okay...that was really weird." Peach said to herself. But, she soon noticed a piece of on the floor.

"Was that there before...?" She asked herself. She got up and went to it, picked it up and it read:

He had liked apples very much, of yes he did. Too bad, he died such a young kid. The next item will be first named with B. It's obvious, can't you see?

"Um...okay then..." Said Peach, still in her tired mode. She decided to keep it and go back to sleep.

End Of Chapter

Sorry the chapter is so short, I've just begun working on my ideas. But anyways, can you guess what caused Goombario's death? It starts with A. Good luck!! ;D


	2. B

Yes, Charmy Bee was correct! A was for Apple! Now...time for the second death.

Chapter 2

The police arrived at Goombario's place. Koopie Koo, Goombella, and Koops were just standing outside, frightened on how Goombario could've gotten killed. Goombella couldn't help but cry in tears.

Mario had ran up to the group.

"You guys! I just got your call!! What the hell happened!?" Maio asked with a pant.

"G-Goombario got...k-killed!!" Koopie stuttered.

"WHAT!?" Mario shrieked.

"It's true...we honeslty don't know how or why he got killed but...there was blood all over the place...and I couldn't get near the body to see how he died..." Koops said with a shrug.

"Oh..." Mario whispered. He looked at Goombella, who had her face down, looking at the ground.

"Hey." Said one of the police officers who came out of the house. "Can you three come with me for a second?" He said as he pointed at Goombella, Koopie, and Koops.

Koops and Koope nodded their heads, while Goombella continued to sob, but she went in anyway.

"Is there anything we need to see, sir?" Koops asked.

"Yes." The officer replied. "Some of our investigators have found something very mysterious and vital." He walked them over to the kitchen. "In this apple..." He picked it up. "The investigators have found a purple ooze inside this. I'm not so sure what it is, but it seems to me, it looks like a posion that may have caused him to...well, throw up some of his insides."

Everyone else shook their bodies as if something cold went right down their spine.

"Th-Thank you officer. We appreciate your help." Koops replied, with a shaky tone. The officer nodded and left the house.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AWFUL!!!" Goombella yelled in tears.

"I'm very sorry for your loss of your boyfriend Goombella..." Said Koopie in sympathy.

"I know...thank you." Goombella replied.

"Hmm...the weird thing is, is that the killer must've snuck in before we were here and he or she must've injected some sort of chemical in the apple." Koops suddenly realized.

"Yeah, but of course, who did it?" Koopie asked. Goombella and Koops didn't know the answer obviously. The only thing they could do was feel sorry for Goombario.

At The Mushroom Kingdom Hospital:

"We've got a body for you here, ma'm." Said the police officer who entered some sort of morgue room.

"Thank you...WOAH!!" The nurse shrieked. She knew who the body was.

"Um...right...I'll just let you be and figure out what kind of premise he suffered...yeah..." Said the officer, then he backed out slowly.

"No..." Said the nurse. The nurse was actually...Toadette. She was the most youngest nurse to ever graduate through medical school and become a professional nurse.

Toadette looked over at Goombario's dead body and she couldn't help but stare in shock.

"I can't believe it...how could Goombario be dead!? He was one of my best friends..." She said to herself, with an almost sad tone.

"Well...I have to do this..." She said to herself. She walked over to the body and found nothing of paticular that could of killed him. She opened his mouth and found a purple substance, still lingering between his teeth. Toadette got out a needle (or whatever you call it), and sucked in some of the substance in the needle.

"Weird...I never seen anything like this before..." She said. She put the glass needle on to the table.

"I wonder what all of that was? Was it some sort of acid? Wait...no, it couldn't be, because if it was, his mouth would be gone!" She said again to herself. She got a microscope, poured it onto a small square platform and examined it. She gasped.

"No way!! This is just too disturbing!" Toadette shrieked.

Meanwhile, Ms. Mowz, Bombette, Vivian, Bow, Luvbi, Silvia, and Jojora were all at Luvbi's place, talking about what they had seen on TV. (About Goombario's death)

"Wait...are you saying that Goombella killed Goombario?" Bow asked.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem likely. I mean, they are boyfriend and girlfriend so, why would Goombella kill the love of her life?" Jojora replied.

"Because, it's too obvious. Deep down, she probably hates him more than Wario. Maybe Goombario is treating her the way she doesn't want to be treated." Ms Mowz answered.

"Now that you mention it..." Luvbi spoke. "She IS a really smart person, and only a smart person can come up with something making you puke your guts out."

"You guys are missing some thing here." Bombette decided to speak. "The police said he died by some sort of substance or posion that made him throw up his insides. So, anyone could have put the substance in the apple before anyone was there."

"Well, let's see...Wario and Waluigi would be way too obvious to be the killer...Goombella? It's possible...maybe...maybe it's Mario! Maybe he's the one who decided to kill Goombario to make it look like he's innocent seeing as how he's a hero to everyone in the Kingdom!" Vivian spoke up.

Bombette and Ms. Mowz deeply considered this. Both of them had a huge crush on Mario, but him being a killer? The chances of that are high simply because of Vivian's reasoning.

"Um..." Silvia said in a low voice. "What if the killer is still on the loose? Wouldn't it be dangerous to go outside?"

Everyone had thought about it for a second.

"Yeah...you're right about that. But, of course it can't be any of us, since we were all here the time Goombario got killed..." Bombette pointed out.

"I know but...maybe his death was an accident? Maybe that substance was accidentally put in there, and maybe Goombario just died from it?" Jojora said.

"I doubt it...I mean, whoever wanted to kill goombario really wanted him dead." Bow replied.

"Oh snap!! I forgot my cell phone in my car!" Ms. Mowz finally realized. "Be right back!" She then ran off.

Upon hearing this, the murderer smiled as he had the perfect plan. The murderer was right outside the window, in the shadows...or maybe it was one of the girls in the room? You decide.

Ms. Mowz jmped outside and skipped to her car. She opened the passenger car to look for her phone.

"Gosh darnit...I wish my phone wasn't the size of a spider so I could find it more easily..." She said to herself. Suddenly, she heard a beeping noise. She heard it again. "Where is that coming from?" She asked. She looked in the back of her car to find out someone had placed something extremely dangerous in there.

"OH MY G-" But that was all she could say as her car suddenly exploded in flames. Everyone else heard the noise and ran outside. The girls had screamed in shock and fear as they saw the body of Ms. Mowz burning in flames.

Meanwhile, at Mario's House:

"I just can NOT believe it!!" Luigi yelled to himself. Mario rushed in the house through the front door.

"Mario!!" Luigi shrieked. "Did you hear that-"

"Yes. I was there. Police said Goombario was throwing up amounts of blood and even some of his intestines too." Said Mario with a shrug.

"Oh..." Said Luigi with a weird look on his face. "I just still can't believe it...why would anyone want to kill Goombario?"

"That question is beyond me, Luigi." Mario answered. "Thing is, the murderer is still out there, and we better be careful from now on."

"I know. But, hopefully this doesn't affect my party. I mean, it's just one death right?" Luigi asked.

"LUIGI!!" Mario yelled. "How could you worry about your party when one of our friends has gotten killed!?"

"I'm...I'm sorry...I guess I'm just worrying too much about myself now, hehe..." Luigi said with a slight giggle.

"It's alright...but, of course we don't want to cancel the biggest party of your life. Goombario's death was probably an accident, so everyone who I'm inviting should be fine." Mario replied.

"I suppose...but, I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight..." Luigi said with a shiver.

B is for Bomb.

End Of Chapter.

Who do you think is the killer? The rest of the characters will appear next chapter. 


	3. C

Another quick chapter!

Chapter 3

The next day, Mario and Luigi were watching the news.

Reporter: It has been clarified that another death happened in the Kingdom. Ms. Mowz, age 17, was burned to death after some sort of explosion in her car. Witnesses, Luvbi Purei, Mistress Bow, Silvia Starr, Bombette Boom, Vivian Shyde, and Jojora Icadora said to us that they had no idea how the car exploded as it all happened so suddenly. More news on this coming up next.

"WHAT!?" Mario yelled. "That's the second death already!! This can't be!"

"I'm as shocked as you are, Mario. Ms. Mowz was one of our best friends...but she died right after Goombario...I have a feeling whoever this killer is, is either one of our friends, or knows a lot about us and our friends." Luigi spoke with a shiver.

"You're right." Mario replied. "It has to be someone who knows a lot about us or one of our friends...do you think the killer is Wario and Waluigi?"

"Nah, it's too obvious if they did it. Same thing with Bowser and his kids. It most likely has to be someone who is purely innocent..." Said Luigi while obviously thinking.

"Like Peach and Daisy?" Mario suddenly asked.

"Well...no...I mean, maybe Peach because she's always the victim and-"

"What!! She is not always the victim! What are you talking about!?" Mario yelled.

"Sorry!! I'm just pointing out some stuff...anyways, what about Yoshi? He's always innocent in the bad stuff." Luigi remotely asked.

"Yoshi? No...he doesn't seem like the type to kill people. He's too happy." Mario answered quickly.

"He could have a bad side, you know..." Luigi suddenly thought out loud.

"You're right but the same thing can be applied towards Toad and Toadette. They seem helpless, but you never know." Mario replied.

Suddenly, 2 recognizable people came in through the door.

"Hey guys!!" Said Peach and daisy.

"Hey! Knock before entering!!" Luigi warned.

"Sorry, we were kind of in a hurry to come over here." Peach apologized.

"Did you guys hear the news about Ms. Mowz and Goombario being killed?" Daisy asked.

"Yep, we were pretty shocked to hear about it. I hope we can go to their funerals..." Luigi said.

"Oh! The funeral! That's what we came to tell you guys about! The funeral for Goombario and Mowz will be at 2 o' clock PM in the cemetary!" Peach finally spoke.

"We'll be there...but, I'm scared that the killer is out there, you guys...I mean, who knows who will die next?" Daisy said with a shrug.

"I can tell you're scared, but we'll be there though. I'm not gonna announce the news that Ms Mowz died to everyone I know, because I'm sure gossip will take its toll. I'm concerned about all of our friends' safety. I'm afraid I may be able to cancel the party. Who knows what could happen?" Mario replied.

"What!? But...Mario..." Luigi cried.

"Well...I guess he can still have the party, I mean it IS just 2 deaths, so it wouldn't be affecting much." Peach responded to both of them.

"I suppose you're right. But, if another death takes place, then I'm just gonna have to think about canceling the party." Mario replied.

"Darn...our best friends had to die at the best time of the year..." Said Luigi with a sad expression.

Meanwhile in down town Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi, Birdo, Dixie, Diddy, DK, Bobbery, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Kooper, Sushi, Parkarry, Paper Yoshi, and Watt were at the casino, trying to strike gold (AKA get tons of money)

"OH MY GOD!! LIKE I AM SO ON A ROLL HERE!!!!!" Birdo screamed. She was playing poker, but the whole game was starting to go to her head. She was playing with, DK, Lakilester, Bobbery, Kooper, Sushi, and Parkarry.

"How the heck is this girl in first place? All she did was toss a couple of tokens here and there, and BAM!! She's automatically in the lead!" Lakilester complained.

"Lady luck is with her tonight!" Cheered Yoshi, who was only a foot away from the table.

"Don't worry about them! Just keep going at it! I'm with you all the way!" Lakilulu cheered. Lakilester blushed.

"Oh please...I call fifty!!" Dk said as he tossed a bunch of random tokens everywhere.

"What the hell was that about!? You can't just throw tokens in the air like that! That's not how you play poker!" Bobbery complained.

"Monkey Man got fifty!!" Said the server with a cheesy smile.

"What? Please tell me that was a joke!" Bobbery complained again.

"well, I call one hundred!" Kooper cheered. He got a bunch of tokens and threw them at everybody else.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Bobbery shrieked.

"Koopa Troopa got 100!" Said the server with her cheesy smile.

"Oh come on! How can you get one hundred by throwing tokens at everyone!?" Bobbery yelled.

"I think he's taking this a little too seriously..." Lakilulu whispered to Lakilester.

"My turn!! I call 200!!" Said Sushi. She grabbed a bunch of tokens and threw them at Birdo!!

"Oh snap!!" Birdo shrieked as she tried to dodge the tokens.

"Fish girl got two hundred!" Said the server with the cheesy smile.

"WHAT!? THAT'S CHEAP!!" Bobbery yelled.

"Wow, never play a game that involves money with Bobbery." Yoshi whispered to himself.

"My time to shine now!" Said Parakarry. "I call one thousand two hundred ninety five!"

"Oh boy!" DK said.

Parakarry threw the tokens at Lakilester.

"Ouchies!! Those tokens are like, mini frizbees! (Don't know how to spell it)" Lakilester said.

"Paratroopa got...seven!" Said the server.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! YOU GOT SEVEN!!" Bobbery laughed, but accidentally fell over his chair.

"Okay, that was really weird." Lakilester spoke out loud.

Diddy and Dixie were sitting inside a starbucks cafe.

"So...are you sad that Ms Mowz and Goombario got killed?" Dixie asked.

"Well, of course I am! They were our best friends...and I was about to see them today until I heard the news too..." Said Diddy.

"Well, we definitely have a murderer among us, that's for sure. But of course, you'll be there to protect me, right?" Dixie plainly asked.

"Of course I will! And DK will be there too. We just need to watch our steps. A murderer can be as sly as a...well, you know!" Said Diddy with a laugh.

"Ha! That's true. But, we have to lock all the doors and windows in our house tonight. I don't want to lose neither you or DK..." Dixie responded.

"Dixie, sometimes you can be so overprotected. We live in a cabana, okay? High up in the tree. The only people who know we live there is us...unless you told our friends where we live, did you?" Diddy faithfully asked.

"Well...I DID tell them we live in a cabana, but I didn't exactly say where." She answered.

"Oh. That's okay then. So, basically all three of us are safe from harm." Diddy said, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess you're right. But, who do you think is the murderer?" She asked. For some reason, she felt a feeling of nervousness come over her.

"Yoshi. No doubt about it." Diddy hesitantly replied.

"Huh?" Was all Dixie replied. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Um, why would Yoshi want to kill Goombario and Ms Mowz? And which Yoshi are you talking about?"

"The non-paper one. I think it's Yoshi because he is too innocent. He never gets blamed for anything so I'm pretty sure it's him." He replied.

"There's no proof to say Yoshi committed the crime...but it's still possible." Said Dixie with a sigh.

"Not to mention, aren't him and Ms Mowz like, enemies?" Diddy asked.

"Well, they fight a lot, but Ms Mowz usually wins because of her flirty style." She answered with a giggle. She actually thought of re-considering that Yoshi "may" be the killer. He could have a dark side for all she knows.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. You won't mind if I told him you think he's the murderer, would you?" She asked in a normal manner.

"Nah, he probably wouldn't care what I think." Diddy answered. Dixie got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Paper Yoshi and Watt were playing at the slot machines.

"Darnit!! I always keep missing the jackpot by one! This is messed up!" Watt complained.

"Watt, please don't yell. I'm already freaked out enough by Ms Mowz's and Goombario's death." Paper Yoshi responded.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just have to keep my mind off of all this. I mean, it just happened so suddenly." The electric ball replied in a sad tone. Paper Yoshi paused.

"Watt? Do you believe there is life after death?" Paper Yoshi asked. After he asked that, he felt very weird, as if something made him say that.

"Life after death? I believe it. Although, I think that once you die, you come back to life in a new form. Like, you are reborn. I also beleive in ghosts...but I can't be sure cause I haven't died, obviously." Watt answered with a slight laugh.

"Heh, well you might find out real soon." Paper Yoshi replied. Watt did not laugh or even smirk. She seemed a bit insecure of what he said. Paper Yoshi realized what he had done, and repented on what just happened. It only proved how "smart" he was with girls.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Paper Yoshi quickly apologized. His face grew unbearably hot.

"It's...okay. I can;t hide from the truth." Watt replied. They both shrugged.

"Yoshi!!" Dixie yelled.

"Huh?" Yoshi said. He turned around and saw the monkey girl walking towards him.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Yoshi drowsily asked.

"Hey. Um...about Goombario's and Ms Mowz's deaths...who do you think was the murderer?" She calmly asked.

"Hmm...I don't know to be honest with you. It could be anyone with an innocent look, or someone who we know would do criminal acts." Yoshi answered in a vague way.

"Uh...huh...well, Diddy says your the murderer, because you supposedly never get blamed for anything and that you could have a dark side." Dixie told him. Actually, she felt like a total snitch after that.

"WHAT!?" He yelled. "Why would he think that? This just makes no sense...plus, there's no proof that I did it."

"I know. I don't think you are the murderer but of course, anything is possible..." She replied with reassurance.

"I can see why you think that. But, thanks for sticking up for me, Dix." Yoshi thanked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! OH MY GOD, DIX!??!?!! THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!!!!!" Bobbery laughed and rolled on the floor.

"Sigh...that bomb is another story." Dixie spoke. They both laughed.

"Come on you guys, we have to leave now. We gotta go to Ms Mowz's and Goombario's funeral." Sushi gestured.

"Aw, man! I didn't even get the money I wanted!" Parkarry grunted.

"That's cause you only got seven! HAHAHAHA!!" Bobbery laughed yet again.

"I think Bobbery drank a little too much Chuckola Cola today." Said Kooper.

The group left the casino and walked their way towards the cemetary.

"Hey guys, let's take the Light Rail!" DK pointed. There was a flight of stairs that lead to a long rail that went past a railroad track and to a hill.

"Sigh...you always want to go on the scenic routes!" Said Birdo.

"Weird how you some how say that. Not to mention, DK never took us on a trip somewhere going to a random place!" Lakilester pointed out.

"It was just an exaggeration!" Birdo replied.

"Hmm...that sure was odd. It almost looked as if Birdo wanted us to be late to the funeral for some reason...but of course I am exaggerating as well. But, it's fun to think of reasons anyone could be the murderer." Watt thought.

"Let's just go. It's a short cut anyways." Dk responded. The group went up the stairs.

"Oh jeeze. Do we have to walk over the creepy forest?" Kooper complained. The forest he was talking about was Forever forest.

"Why are you so worried? We're 20 feet above the whole place anyway!" Parkarry answered.

"Easy for you to say. You have wings!" Diddy responded.

"So true." The paratroopa replied.

The group was walking over right above the railroad tracks.

"You sure this is the right way, DK? Something just doesn't feel right..." Paper Yoshi struggled to say.

"It is the right way. I'm positive. I go on here all the time." DK replied.

"He goes on here all the time? That is definitely suspicious." Yoshi thought.

"Alright...I just feel something is gonna jump at me." The paper dino replied. There was a loud noise in the distance.

"Ooh! The mushroom train! Can we go on there!?" Bobbery shouted.

"What the heck is it with him!? He's acting like a total retard!" Lakilulu said out loud.

"He drank too much Chuckola Cola." Kooper answered. The group heard the train come closer.

Paper Yoshi jumped and turned around. He was sure he had heard noise behind him.

"What was that? It sounded just like- AHHHH!!!!" The paper dino screamed as somebody pushed him hard against the gated fence that was surrounding the bridge. Unfortunately, the fence's bolts were incredibly loose and so, the part of the fence gave way.

"HELP MEEEEE!!!!" He screamed. The rest of the group turned around and saw the fence starting to fall with the yoshi on it. Everyone had shrieked at the sight. But, it was too late for anyone to do anything.

The paper dino had eventually fallen off the fence and to his death. The train came at the right time, and it rammed into him in midair. His blood swept acroos the whole front of the train.

"NOOO!!!!" Yoshi screamed. Birdo and Lakilulu fainted while the others just stared in shock and fear.

C is for Choo Choo Train. (Creative name, huh?)

End.

Okay, I lied, the rest of the characters weren't gonna appear here (Toad, Waluigi, Wario), but they will come next chapter. (If you didn't already know, everyone who is gonna appear in this fic, is on the list Luigi mentioned in Chapter 1)

Anyways, the third death has occured for the poor paper dino. Who will die next? And by what? 


	4. D

I forgot to add last chapter that Flurrie, Dry Bones, and Boo will appear too.

Death list: Goombario Ms Mowz Paper Yoshi

At Wario's House:

"Are you guys serious that paper dino kid got killed in a train accident!?" Wario gasped.

"I'm dead serious...no pun intended. That's the third death in only 2 days!" Boo answered.

"It said on the newspaper that DK, Dixie, Diddy, The regular Yoshi, Birdo, Bobbery, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Kooper, Parkarry, Kooper, Sushi, and Watt were around the death site. So, it had to be one of them!" Dry Bones implied.

"Hmm...I say it's Yoshi. I despise him..." Waluigi said.

"Huh? I thought you desipised Mario and Luigi?" Dry Bones asked.

"Well, him too of course. Yoshi just seems too innocent with all this stuff and he most likely has a bad side." Waluigi answered.

"Oh yeah, and Mario isn't innocent." Said Boo sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

"It's either Mario or Yoshi...Luigi is too cowardly to kill anybody." Wario said with a giggle.

"Unless that's what he WANTS us to think." Dry bones quickly said.

"I doubt it. Unless he likes to watch horror movies all the time of course..." Boo replied.

"What does that have to do with anything!? How does Horror movies control you to kill people!?" Waluigi yelled.

"Well, don't you like Horror movies?" Wario asked.

"Of course I do! I mainly watch them for suspense, and the deaths!" He replied with a smile.

"He likes horror movies with only the suspense and deaths in them? That just made me suspicious about him..." Boo had thought.

"But anyways...scary movies don't control you to kill people. They're just for entertainment." Waluigi said again.

"I know. But really, people can get ideas from those movies and use them to kill innocent people! You know I'm right." Wario insisted.

"You're right. But with movies like One Missed Call, The Grudge, and The Descent, it will be hard for insane people to do that." Dry Bones replied.

At Mario's House:

"This is insane. Now, Paper Yoshi has gotten killed! Who the hell is doing this!?" Daisy yelled in frustration.

"I have no idea whatsoever really. We might just have to cancel your party Luigi..." Said Mario.

"What!? But...oh, this isn't fair! Whoever this killer is will die a VERY painful death!" Luigi yelled, while shaking his fist.

"Calm down Luigi. The killer has to be someone who knows about us..." Peach said.

"It couldn't have been Bowser or his kids, they don't know where Goombario lives. So it has to be one of our friends. Let's rule out the possibilities...me and Luigi were asleep the night Ms Mowz got killed, and the four of us were on our way to the cemetary while Luigi, you wanted to run ahead so you can get a snack..." Mario said. Luigi snickered.

"And I was over at Daisy's house when Ms Mowz was killed, so it wasn't either of us." Peach spoke.

"Alright...so I'm gonna have to call everyone else over to get there full stories on where they were when Ms Mowz and Paper Yoshi got killed. Goombario doesn't count because someone could have poisoned the apple any time of the day." Mario finally said.

""This is gonna be a looooooong day." Luigi replied.

At The Hospital:

"Doctor, doctor!" Totadette yelled as she ran towards the head doctor of the whole hospital.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I think I found out what had killed Goombario." Toadette said with a pant. "Okay...you see, there was this purple substance still lingering in the goomba's mouth in his gums. I took a sample of this in a tube, and I looked at it closesly and I figured out what caused him to throw up. It was a Neon substance that can make your blood pressure rise for the people who are in need of medical treatment of some sort. But, he most likely took in a large amount of Neon, making his blood rise and out of his mouth, taking some intestines with it!"

"Huh...this is very interesting. I'll go check back on this with the professor. I thank you for this helpful information!" Toadette smiled and skipped off into the lobby.

In the lobby, she found Toad and Flurrie waiting for her.

"Oh! Hey you guys!" Toadette cheered.

"Hey." Said both toad and Flurrie.

"Um, Mario is calling us and the others over to his house to talk with us about the murders and stuff. We need you to come..." Said Flurrie, with a nervous voice.

"It's very important!" Toad said with a rush.

"Um...alright I guess. Let's just go." Toadette said, as she started walking but she stopped. "Um...guys? Who do you think killed those three?"

Flurrie and Toad both looked at each other, than at Toadette.

"Mario." They both said.

"Oh. Why?" Toadette asked again.

"Because, if he did all this, then no one in the Kingdom would believe him as the murderer, seeing as how he is a hero." Said Toad.

"not to mention, he always innocent...which makes me twice as suspicious!" Flurrie added.

"Uh huh. Who do you think it is, Toadette?" Toad asked.

"I'm not sure..." Toadette answered. She didn't want to think any of her friends would murder his or her friends that he or she knew for a long time.

At Mario's House:

Everybody who Mario called over was at his house, talking and what not.

"Hey!!" Mario yelled. "I have called you all here because I need all of your full stories to see where you guys were at when Ms Mowz and Paper Yoshi got killed."

"What the? So, you're saying I walked a mile just for that!? I'm leaving!" Wario grumpily said.

"How suspicious of you." Toad mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Wario yelled.

"Stop!! It's bad enough we have to argue about something...now, we have to ask you all something starting with...Yoshi! Where were you at when Ms Mowz and Paper Yoshi got killed?" Luigi asked.

"Well, for Ms Mowz, I was over at Kirby's house with Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ness, Lucario, and Game Watch praticing for our Brawl tournament! And for Paper Yoshi...well, I was with Lakilulu, Lakilester, Parakarry, bobbery, Watt, Dixie, Diddy, Birdo, DK, Kooper, and Sushi and all of us were walking with him, but the paper dino was in the back and...somebody pushed him into the grated fence! And...well, you know what happens next." Yoshi explained.

"You're the one who pushed him in!" Diddy yelled

""No he wasn't! He was in front of the group anyways!" Birdo yelled, defending Yoshi.

"Excuse me, but you're his girlfriend!! You have no say in this, because of course you're gonna defend him!" Diddy yelled right back.

"This was definitely expected..." Koops whispered to himself.

"Then I'll defend him. He WAS in front of the group. Nothing more, nothing less." Said Watt. Diddy just stared at her with guilt, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Watt." Yoshi thanked. Watt smiled.

"Alright then...Birdo...your turn." Mario spoke.

"Okay, I was just at my place, watching TV and blah blah...and for paper yoshi? Well...yoshi already explained it basically." She explained.

Dry Bones' turn came up.

"Ms Mowz? At the hardware store. Paper Yoshi? At Goombario's and Mowz's funeral." The skeleton said. Next one up was Boo.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm....I just at home the whole time when Mowz and Paper Dino boy got killed." Next one was Toad.

"I was at Koopa Village, visiting Koops, Kooper, and Koopie for Ms Mowz. For paper yoshi, I was just practicing my jumps. My highest jump yet was seven feet!"

"Seven feet!? That seems REALLY suspicious. The kid could've used jumper shoes to help his jumps to get on the light rail and push the paper dino into the fence, and jump right off." Sushi thought. Next one was Toadette.

"For both deaths, I was at the hospital, doing my usual work." Next one was Wario.

"Sigh...I was just going out and trying to steal peoples' money like I always do..." Next one was Waluigi.

"I was with him too!!" Next one was DK.

"Ms Mowz...I was just taking a walk around some random neighborhood. Paper Yoshi...you already know." Next one was Dixie.

"I was at the cabana when Mowz got killed and so was Diddy!" Diddy grunted. Next one was Goombella.

"I...I was at the church, booking a funeral for Goombario...and for paper yoshi...I just... was just visiting Luvbi." Next one was Koops.

"Mowz girl, I was at Koopa Village with Koopie and Kooper. Paper Yoshi, I was walking around Forever Forest, looking for that legendary Bulb-ulb creature." Next one was Koopie Koo.

"Like Koops and Toad said, I was at Koopa Village. For paper dino, I was at the library." Next one was Flurrie.

"For both deaths, I was at Boggly Woods, admiring myself."

"Oh, please. Get over yourself." Vivian whispered. Next one was Bobbery.

"Um, what? ...Oh yeah! I was like, at the festival of trees and stuff...paper yoshi, I was with a group or something!" Next one was Vivian.

"I was with Jojora, Bombette, Luvbi, Silvia, and Bow for Ms Mouze...and paper dino, I was just at home with sisters and stuff..." Next one was Kooper.

"For Mouze, I was at Koopa Village of course. For Paper Yoshi, I was just chasing those dumb bob-ombs that keep looking for trouble." Next one was Bombette.

"Vivian explained it for Mouze. Paper Yoshi? I was at the dance academy." Next one was Parakarry.

"For Miss Flirt, I was just going into Blockbuster looking for movies...and well, you know the rest for dino boy." Next one was Bow.

"With Jojora, Vivian, Luvbi, Silvia, and Bombette for Mouzy. Paper Yoshi? I was at my mansion, having yet another argument with my butler." Next one was Watt.

"I was at Shy Guy's Toy Bos for Mouze, and you know the rest." Next one was Lakilester.

"At flower fields for Mouze. You know the rest."

"Was at the bob-omb factory to see my cousin, Maegan at the time for Mouze's death." Next one was Jojora.

"With the other girls for Mouze...a very disturbing sight I might add for the body of her. Paper Yoshi? Was on my way to the funeral." Next one was Luvbi.

"You know the first one. Dino boy, I was just dlying my way all over the kingdom because it was fun. You people should try it sometime!" Next one was Silvia.

"Umm...I was with the other girls when Mouze's death happened...for paper yoshi...I...I was shopping at the mall for random stuff..." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Okay then...well, from what I heard, it's very hard to see who was the most suspicious. Umm, how about we vote on it?" Mario asked.

"Awesome idea!!" Luvbi shouted. Everyone else agreed. Mario handed out everyone a piece of paper. The voting took about five minutes, seeing as how it was difficult to know who was REALLY suspicious.

"Okay...here all the votes..." Mario said as he started to flip throught them. Here were the resutlts:

Mario: 4

Luigi: 1

Peach: 0

Daisy: 0

Yoshi: 2

Birdo: 0

Toad: 1

Toadette: 0

Dry Bones: 3

Boo: 4

Wario: 2

Waluigi: 0

Goombella: 0

Koops: 3

Koopie Koo: 0

Flurrie: 0

Vivian: 0

Bobbery: 1

Kooper: 0

Bombette: 1

Parakarry: 2

Bow: 3

Watt: 0

Lakilester: 0

Lakilulu: 2

Jojora: 1

Luvbi: 3

Silvia: 1

"Okayyyyy...wow....umm, the highest ones were Me, and Boo. The second highest was Dry Bones, Koops, Bow, and Luvbi." Mario said, with an unsure look.

"WHAT!? Just because I'm a boo, doesn't mean I kill people!!" Bow screamed. She was obviously furious. Boo didn't say a word.

"What!? How could I have gotten 3 votes? That makes no sense!" Koops yelled.

"Well, for one thing, you're scared of a lot of stuff! I don't believe you would walk around Forever Forest!" Sushi complained.

"She's right. You wouldn't go in that place even for a million dollars!" DK pointed out.

"Well...maybe have you thought that he just wanted to face his fears!?" Koopie argued.

"Also, notice how me, Bow, and Boo are the ones that can fly and we're the second highest on the votes! You people take things TOO seriously!" Luvbi complained.

"We're just going by our instincts!" Flurrie replied.

"Ok! Ok! Let's just vote again! Only vote for Me, boo, Dry Bones, Koops, Bow, and Luvbi..." Mario spoke. The voting took less time than before. These were the results:

Mario: 5

Boo: 7

Dry Bones: 2

Koops: 4

Bow: 6

Luvbi: 4

"Well...based on the votes...Boo, you got the highest votes." Mario said. Boo gasped and so did some of the others.

"I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW HE WAS THE MURDERER!!!" toad yelled.

"No way!! How uncool!" Jojora spoke.

"Oh...so you really think it's true?" Boo asked.

"Maybe. You can float and turn invisible. The evidence is highly stacked upon you." Bombette answered.

"Hmm...well, I can understand the bomb for miss mowz. But about Paper Yoshi...anyone could have done that. Since Parakarry, Lakilester, Lakilulu, and Watt can float, they don't count cause they were in a group. Jojora, Luvbi, or Bow could've easily swooped in and pushed Paper Yoshi." Boo explained. Everyone else had thought about what he said.

"Oh please. You're just saying that because you want to make yourself look innocent!!" Bow yelled.

"No way is Luvbi the killer!! She wouldn't hurt a fly!" Silvia shouted.

"Are you calling me a liar!?" Boo yelled.

"Depends on how you look at it!" Bow yelled right back.

"Okay, i need to use the bathroom!" DK said. He didn't really have to go, but he just wanted to get away from the drama.

"Jeeze...just when I knew that we were close to solving this case, all this arguement has to start! I hate it..." DK said to himself, looking in the mirror. He looked at the bath tub, and found it was full of water.

"Heh heh...guess Mario forgot that he still had plumbing skills..." Said DK with a snicker. The bathroom door slammed open.

"Hello DK." Said the figure.

"What...oh hey! I'm fine, in case you're the wondering." DK said to the figure which was one of his friends.

"Ha ha...be prepared for something unsinkable!" The figure laughed.

"What do you mean?" Dk asked. The figure zoomed across the room, and held DK's head tight in his arms and draged him over to the tub.

"NO!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!" DK screamed.

"Welcome to your underwater paradise." Said the figure again with a laugh. He dunked in DK's head into the water. The figure was holding the ape's head down all the way so there would be no chance he could come back up.

DK continued screaming for help, but his screams turned into distorted croaks, and no one could hear him, His vision started to get blurry, and he started moving less and less. Soon, everything turned black around him, and he could barely breathe. He tried breathing in the water, but that's silly. Water doesn't have oxygen in them. DK stopped moving and his eyes got heavy.

"And before you even think about that, don't even try to!" Bow yelled.

"STOOOOOOOP!!!!!" Lakilulu yelled.

"OK!!! Just stop the arguing!! Please!! Boo, only seven people think you're the murderer! So what? That doesn't prove anything! It could be someone who didn't get any votes at all!" Kooper butted in. Both Bow and Boo stayed quiet.

"Sigh...I need to use the bathroom." Goombella said. She exited the main room and went upstairs. Seconds later, there was a scream. Everyone heard this and went upstairs.

"What's the problem!?" Bobbery asked with a worried look.

"HE-HE'S DEAD!!!!" Goombella screamed. Everyone else saw DK's dead body hanging out from the tub.

D is for Drowning.

End of chappy.

The fourth death has occurred! who will die next? Based on the information given, who do you think is the murder? 


	5. E

Haha! Wimpzilla is right on the money! Or is he? Well, I'm gonna use some of your facts in this story, kay? So, now the most suspicious murderers yet from the reviewers are Goombella, Toad, and Luigi.

Death List: Goombario Ms Mowz PaperYoshi DK

Chapter 5

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Dixie cried. Diddy just stared in pure shock and fear.

"Damnit!! Another one gets killed!" Lakilester yelled.

"That does it. I am now confirming who is the murderer right now based on the information we have got. Goombella! You are the murderer!! There is no doubt about it!" Bobbery yelled.

"WHAT!? What the hell did I do!?" Goombella shrieked.

"You know what you did you stupid bitch! Luvbi!!" Bobbery called.

"Wh-What!!" Luvbi stuttered.

"Okay, didn't you say that at the time Paper Yoshi got killed, you flew over the kingdom because you thought it was fun?" Bobbery asked quickly.

"Yep." Luvbi shortly answered.

"Then that settles it. Goombella, you said you were visiting Luvbi when Paper Yoshi got killed, but in reality, she was flying in the air for who knows how long!" Bobbery explained.

Everybody gasped.

"Wait, wait! Maybe Goombella meant she was on her way to visit Luvbi! Ever thought about that?" Said Vivian in defense.

"No, I didn't. But, she could have easily walked behind Paper Yoshi and pushed him into the fence and quickly jumped out of the bridge, on to a safer platform. Ever heard of ninja skills?" Bobbery explained again.

"Please. I have the ninja skills of a 5 year old. There is no other evidence to support your theory that I'm the murderer!" Goombella yelled furiously.

"Wait hold on...if the mruderer must've killed DK...that means he or she must've easily walked out of the room and went upstairs to kill him. Didn't anybody see who it was?" Bow asked.

"Nope. All of us were too busy trying to calm you and Boo down." Bombette answered.

"Hold on for a sec guys." Sushi spoke. "Didn't Toad say that he could jump up to seven feet high? Well, there you go. He could've used those moon jump shoes that were released last year to jump on to the bridge and...well, you know."

Everybody looked over at toad.

"That's the most dumbest thing I've ever heard. Just because I can jump really high, doesn't mean I killed him!" Toad shouted.

"Well, doesn't Luigi jump high too?" Kooper asked.

"Yeah, but my jumping is unstable though sometimes. Haven't you played Super Mario Advanced or World?" Luigi pointed out.

"OKAY STOP IT!!!!!!!" Daisy yelled. "Look, I'm not calling anybody out or something, but the evidence seems highly stacked against goombella, Toad, Luigi, and Luvbi. But that still doesn't explain anything. So, until we find out who it is...SHUT UP!!!"

Everyone else stayed quiet and eventually, they went down in the living room.

"Sigh...we're just wasting time here. We should just tie up Goombella and Toad and wait if anyone gets killed!" Wario gestured.

"No!! If we do that, then it will be for a wrong reason! Let's just keep looking back on the clues we got." Toadette hesitantly replied.

"Hmmm....hold on...Koops! You're best friends with Goombella right?" Jojora asked. Koops nodded. "And you were at Goombarios house with her and Koopie right?" Koops nodded again. "So I want you to tell me exactly what happened over there either before or after Goombario's death."

Everyone listened carefully.

"Um...okay...uhh, Goombella and Koopie were talking about how this chain of alphabetical murders from A to Z based on peoples' names happened in Rogueport last month. I suspiciously asked why it was never in the newspapers, and Goombella answered that they found it on the internet and stuff and she also randomly said that she was gonna post a story based off rom the murders onto fanfiction dot net and..." Koops stopped and stared at Goombella as did everyone else.

"So now there's now denying it. You ARE the murderer." Lakilulu said.

"That is just bull! Fanfiction dot net is just a place to put entertaining stories on! That's all!" Goombella cried.

"Oh and the fact you used to live in Rogueport adds more evidence to the pile." Parakarry added

"Yeah! You probably wanted to escape the public, because they found out!" Watt also added.

"No, it's all lies!!" Goombella replied.

"No, it's the truth. Tie her up!!" Birdo demanded.

"Hold on a second people!! This is insane! That's still not enough proof that she's the murderer!" Peach quickly said.

"It's enough proof." Bombette answered.

Minutes later, Goombella was fully tied up to a chair in the kitchen.

"Now, what should we do with her? Set her on fire?" Waluigi asked.

"Maybe. But we'll have to spill loads of information out of her first." Flurrie replied.

"You guys are absolutely crazy! I would never do anything to hurt anybody!" Goombella cried.

"Stop trying to defend yourself. It's over." Koopie said. Goombella shrugged.

"Jeeze, everyone is attacking on Goombella now. This can not get any worse than it already is." Said Daisy.

"Well yeah...but she's the most supected one as of now. Who knows, maybe she's innocent?" Luigi replied.

"Huh...Oh! You guys!! I completely forgot to tell you earlier!" Peach spoke. She fished in her pockets and got a piece of paper. "I found this on the night Goombario died..." She handed it to Mario and he read it:

He had liked apples very much, oh yes he did. Too bad, he died such a young kid. The next item will be first named with B. It's obvious, can't you see?

"What the...?" Was all Mario said. Luigi and Daisy read it as well.

"Well, this obviously relates to Goombario seeing as how died by a stupid apple. But what is with the part that says "the next item will be B"? And what is so obvious about it?" Luigi asked while scratching his head.

"I think the B part meant that next item the victim was gonna die by, which was a bomb. And the victim was Ms Mouze." Peach replied.

"And then poor Paper Yoshi got killed by some stupid choo choo train..." Daisy added. Mario almost laughed at how Daisy still said Choo Choo Train even though she was old enough to say "Train".

"And DK got drowned by somebody who sneaked in the house and flooded the tub." Peach also added. Mario gasped.

"Woah!! Hold on a minute!! Apple...Bomb...Choo Choo Train...Drowning...I...I think I get it now! The murderer is killing us off in alphabetical order by items!" Mario finally spoke.

"Excuse me? That's the most silliest thing I ever heard!" Daisy answered with a laugh.

"I know but...Koops said that Goombella and Koopie were talking about how 26 people died in Rogueport in alphabetical order by their names. Well, this is exactly like that, except he or she is using items in alphabetical order! It all makes sense now!" Mario happily explained.

"Maybe you're right...maybe the murderer heard the reports from Rogueport about the murders and got the idea to kill people!" Luigi added.

"Come on! We need to tell this to everyone else about this!" Peach quickly said. The four headed to the kitchen.

And since I'm so lazy to type everything, the four told everyone else about how the killer is killing off everyone in alphabetical order by items.

"It makes sense I guess. I mean SOMEONE must've heard the story in Rogueport and....well, you can guess what happens next." Vivian said.

"Okay, so if what your saying is true then...the next letter is E. What can kill someone that starts with an E?" Boo asked.

"Eletrocution?" Silvia shyly spoke.

"Of course! Electrocution is the main way to kill people! So we need to stay away from any water in here." Lakilester spoke. Everyone agreed.

"Well I need to use the bathroom. I'm sure I will be okay, right?" Koopie asked.

"Of course. And while you're at it, remove DK's body from the tub VERY carefully. There could be something in the water that will zap you..." Said Mario with a shrug. Koopie nodded and went upstairs.

Yoshi, Birdo, Watt, Sushi, and Jojora walked over to where Dixie was sitting.

"Hey...um, are you gonna be okay?" Yoshi asked, expecting Dixie to shout at him.

"N-no....but...he didn't deserve to die." Dixie quietly answered.

"I know but, we'll catch this murderer and kill him or her...though everyone is accusing Goombella for murder I don't think it's her actually." Said Birdo.

"And once we do catch this murderer, we'll be sure to have him or her die a painful death." Said Watt.

"And I'll be there to help cause it." Dixie responded.

"So, how is Diddy doing? It doesn't look like he doesn't want to say anything..." Sushi asked, looking over at the speechless monkey.

"I think he might be somewhat petrified that DK had died and stuff...I mean, since DK is my father-in-law it didn't have much of an impact on me but if it was my father I would be crying for days." She answered.

"I know how you feel...but if I was the murderer I definitely would confess and get it over with before my next trap kills someone else!" Watt said jokingly.

"Um, that wasn't funny." Jojora responded.

"I know...that was so wrong..." Watt admitted.

Koopie entered the bathroom and left the door open. She got over to DK's body and carefully got his head out of the tub.

"Ugh...I can't I believe I have to be the one to do this." She said as she dragged the body out of the bathroom. Suddenly, she hesrd some sort of buzz noise. It sounded like that noise when you turn a camera on and the camera tube slowly pops out.

Koopie looked ahead of her to the wall and saw a big wall panel open up, revealing what it looks like a bullet bill cannon.

"Um, what the heck is that suppose to b- wait...no!! I gotta get out of here!" Koopie shrieked.

But it was too late, the cannon shot out, what it looked like, very long and sharp pieces of emerald that looked like an ice pick.

The sharp emerald stick struck into Koopie's chest, squirting out spots of blood.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...." Koopie shrieked. She felt the blood trickle down her body as she tried to remove the emerald pick. The pain increased with struggle and she was too shocked to scream for help. She finally got the emrald pick out of her chest, leaving more blood squirting out.

"H-Help!!" Koopie yelled. She didn't have the strength to yell any louder. Suddenly, when she thought it was over, more emerald picks shot out of the mini-cannon. One emrald pick struck through her eye, another struck into her forehead, one right into her kneecap, and one more into right directly where her heart was at.

Dry Bones walked up the stairs to wash his crackly hands. Upon walking on the 2nd floor hallway, he stumbled into a frightful site.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Dry Bones screamed. He ran uncontrollably downstairs and accidentally tripped over and fell to the ground.

"Wha-what happened?" Lakilulu stuttered, preparing for some bad news.

"U-U-Up th-th-there!!!" Dry Bones stuttered in fear.

"This can't be good." Kooper whispered. Everyone except Dry Bones, who was still in fear, and Goombella, who was obviously tied, and Diddy who was too shocked to move.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Koops screamed. His body dropped to the ground at the sad, yet terrifying sight at Koopie's dead body. There was blood all over the floor.

"Emeralds..." Mario whispered.

"H-How did she die!? Those emeralds could have only been struck into her by someone else!" Parkarry asked.

Wario noticed a thin slit in the wall to the left.

"Huh?" Was all wario said. He put his fingers under the slit, and lifted a panel that revealed a somewhat small cannon.

"This...is how she died." Wario whispered.

"The killer is using all sorts of wacky methods now..." Toad said outloud.

"Then there is no doubt about it. One of us is DEFINITELY the murderer...and I won't be surprised if someone gets killed next by a trap." Said Flurrie.

"Huh? What the hell was Flurrie saying? How does she know that there might be another trap that might kill someone?" Peach thought.

E is for Emeralds.

5 people are dead now! Do you think Goombella is the murderer? If not, who do you think it is? Also, there are a lot of clues in this chappy and in last chapter to predict who might be the murderer. Don't get confused! 


	6. F

Ok...I just realized I made yet ANOTHER mistake about the alphabetical order. I hate it when that happens... -_-

To Shardi: In your second paragraph, about DK's death was a mistake about the "in his arms" part...or was it? :p

Chapter 6

Let's see what everyone's current thoughts are as of now: (Hint: There is some suspcious dialogue at this part...or is there? ;)

Mario:

"Damnit!! Another one had to die! I have a feeling the murderer is trying to kill anyone who is alone..."

Luigi:

"Ugh!! Why is Sushi such a little tattle tale!? Can't she mind her own business and not blabbing out every single word that someone said in the past? Seriously, her calling out Toad was not needed."

Peach:

"Someone obviously installed the cannon into the wall. That means, while the brothers were gone, someone installed the cannon into it. But, how could they have the wall panel lift by itself? Also, Flurrie said that she won't be suprised if another trap will kill someone next. Why would she say that?"

Daisy:

"I must be careful from now on. Every little thing I might say or do will automatically have me be the main suspect."

Yoshi:

"Koopie didn't deserve to die...this killer is one hell of a maniac."

Birdo:

"My suspicions are starting to take a rather different turn now. Watt had jokingly said that if she was the killer, she would confess before her next trap would kill someone else! I'm definitely telling this to everyone."

Toad:

"I seriously hate Sushi right now. Why must she be a blabber and tell everyone that I had moon shoes? Or...did she speak about that?"

Toadette:

"I am so scared right now, it's not even funny. Koopie's death was the worst death so far, other than Goombario's. Think about how much pain she went through as those stupid emerald picks went right into her."

Dixie:

"Watt is a bitch. Why does she take everything as a joke? She is just asking to be slapped.

Diddy:

"................................"

Wario:

"Koopie died but...I don't think anyone cared about her that much except for Koops I guess..."

Waluigi:

"Who the killer is, I'm suspecting Peach. Why? Cause she plays the caring kind...then again, so do Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and the 2 toads...but PEach has always been innocent in her life."

Boo:

"Grrrrr!!! I am still mad at Bow! Who does she think she is calling me out like that!? I'd oughta set her on fire!"

Dry Bones:

"That was probably the most disturbing sight at anyone being killed I ever saw...then again, it was the only death sight I ever saw with my own eyes."

Kooper:

"I thought it was suspcious when Toad said he could jump seven feet high. He could have jumped on to the bridge and...you know the rest."

Bombette:

"I feel SO sorry for Koopie and for Koops...she died so unexpectedly and Koops has to deal with it for the rest of his life..."

Parakarry:

"I laugh at how some people suspect of me being the murder just because I can fly."

Bow:

"Thank god people believed me that Goombella was the murderer, her lies just stood there, waiting to be captured...or something."

Watt:

"Okay, now I feel REALLY guilty about saying me confessing to be the killer joke...and it was right in front of Dixie!! Not to mention, Koopie died by a trap, which was what I said in my joke!! This can't be good, I need to do something to get the suspcions off of me!"

Sushi:

"Toad or Goombella are the murderers, no doubt about it. Either that, or it's only one of them, but my suspicions lay higher on Toad."

Lakilester:

"I SERIOUSLY need to watch my back from now on...who knows what could happen?"

Lakilulu:

"I couldn't help but laugh at how DK died...but...why on earth would I laugh for!? That's probably the most sickest thing I've ever done!"

Goombella:

"Everyone is going crazy now. Why are people suspecting me now? Not to mention, tieing me up was going past the line! I need to make a move so I can get out of this mess!"

Koops:

"..................................."

Flurrie:

"Oooooooooops! I should not have said that another trap might kill someone next! Thankfully, nobody heard it...did they?"

Vivian:

"Wow, all the attention is on Toad, Goombella, Bow, Boo, and Luigi. This is just insane. The killer should just come out and confess so we can get this over with."

Bobbery:

"Goombella is the murderer!!! I am always right!!!!!"

Luvbi:

"This is so not fair! I'm being suspected just because I love flying! Ugh!"

Jojora:

"What Watt said before Koopie's death was DEFINITELY suspicious and uncalled for. I think she might be the killer instead of Goombella or Toad..."

Sylvia:

"I wanna go home!! This is just too much for me!"

Back to reality:

Wario got the courage to wrap both Koopie's and DK's bodies in plastic bags. He was slighly sickened and uncomfortable as he got the emerald picks out of her body.

Koops went down to the living room and sat on the floor...speechless.

"Um...so what do I do with the bodies?" Wario asked.

"I'm not sure..." Mario replied. They couldn't just dump out the bodies in a dumpster.

"I'll bring them to the hospital." Toadette spoke. "It has a morgue and...well...you know..."

"Okay...but how will you get there? Plus, wouldn't the murderer be following your every steps?" Daisy asked in a dramatic way.

"I'll use your car, Mario. Is that okay?" Toadette asked. Mario slightly nodded.

"Well, I'm coming with you...just in case!" Toad said.

"Alright. I'll just take these..." Toadette replied as she dragged the 2 bodies out of the house, with Toad following her.

"Well, that's the end of that I guess." Waluigi spoke.

"But it's not the end for something else!" Peach replied. "Everybody! In the living room!!" Everyone heard her call and went in to the living room, like she said.

"Ok, I've definitely been noticing some suspcious stuff recently...all of them were in the dialogue of people so...I'll get to the point! Flurrie! Why did you say that you won't be surprised if the next trap will kill somebody?" Peach vaguely asked. Everybody stared at Flurrie.

"Flurrie!? Are you...the killer?" Dixie asked in a shocked way.

"Maybe...maybe not..." Flurrie replied suspiciously.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Yoshi jumped.

"I mean that I'm not the killer, but of course people will suspect me as one." Flurrie hesitantly answered.

"That explains nothing. Goombella has far more proof being the murderer then that useless line of speech!" Parakarry spoke.

"But...doesn't anyone believe me that it seems suspicious that Flurrie said that!?" Peach asked yet again.

"Peach. Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself intstead of being an ugly little tattle tale who's got nothing to do in her life other than being helpless and having Mario saving your lazy ass just because you can't defend yourself with explosives, or guards." Flurrie said in a vague way. Peach just stared.

"You...what is the matter with you!?" Kooper yelled.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Flurrie answered then went to go upstairs.

"Okay...that was really weird..." Lakilester spoke. Luigi snickered.

"Um...Peach? Are you alright?" Waluigi slowly asked.

"I'm..." Peach stuttered. She was too shocked by Flurrie's words to speak.

"Peach, don't listen to her. She only cares about herself." Luvbi stated.

"Tell me something I don't know." Wario replied with a snicker.

"That was NOT funny!" Jojora yelled. And she was right. This wasn't the time at all to laugh.

So, half of the group decided to stay in the living room, and the other half went in the kitchen to eat snacks. Birdo some how forgot to tell everyone about Watt's "joke" back in the previous chapter...but that will come soon.

"No! Don't eat that!" Bow shrieked as she pointed to a potato that was about to be eaten by Bombette.

"Why the hell not? Also, the killer is killing us in alphabetical order by method of killing or items." Bombette responded in a slight annoyed mood.

"wait...how did you know that he or she is killing us in various methods? Mario only said that they're killing us by items!" Dry Bones exclaimed.

"Because DK's death was by a method of killing, not an item. So I'm guessing the killer is wanting to kill all of us in both methods and items" Bombette replied with a pant.

"Oh! It all makes sense now!" Bobbery exclaimed in a weird way.

"Uh huh..." Lakilulu mumbled.

LIVING ROOM:

"I'm gonna go talk to Flurrie to see what her problem is..." Peach said with a blank expression. Then she went upstairs.

"Hmmm..." Mario mumbled. "Do you think Flurrie is the killer?"

"Nope, but I don't like the way she's acting though." Luigi answered.

"Yeah, I think she's on her period or something..." Wario said. Luigi laughed.

Jojora and Silvia walked up to Dixie and Diddy.

"How is he?" Jojora asked.

"He's okay I guess..." Dixie answered. Diddy seemed to stare off into space.

"Koops is like him now." Silvia whispered.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be alright. I mean, Diddy should be able to talk once he realizes we're in true danger." Jojora said.

"Yeah...for Koops, it's probably the same. Just leave him by him self so he can wander in his train of thought." Dixie responded, while looking at him.

Suddenly, every light in the house turned off.

Everybody screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY DID THE LIGHTS GO OFF!? WHERE DID EVERYONE GO!?" Luvbi shrieked hesitantly.

"Owwww!!! Who just ran behind me!" Bobbery yelled.

"Watt!!! Use your electricity to light up this place!" Sushi yelled. She suddenly felt a light breeze behind her as if someone ran right past her.

The lights suddenly turned back on.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Vivian shrieked.

"I don't know...and it is NOT faulty wiring. I'm thinking it's a distraction." Mario explained.

"No way!! But...why did the murderer shut off all the lights if he or she didn't kill anybody yet?" Lakilulu asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling something is gonna happen..." Mario replied. He felt a wave of worry crash down all over him.

"Huh? What's with the lights?" Peach asked herself, noticing everyone's screams back in the main rooms. She continued walking and found some lights underneath the door to the bathroom.

"Flurrie! I need to talk to you!" Peach yelled. She waited for a response, but suddenly she heard Flurrie's scream.

"What the...?" Peach whispered. Suddenly, something blew right out of the door and into Peach.

"Aaaah!! Ohh...." Peach shrieked. She fell to the floor.

"What was that scream!?" Daisy shrieked.

"No...please say it ain't so!" Luigi yelled in fear.

Everyone except Koops and Diddy and Goombella ran upstairs to find yet another disturbing death site.

"P-PEACH!!!" Boo screamed.

"N-no..........." Mario whispered. His knees dropped to the ground and he started to sob.

"M-Mario...I am so sorry..." Daisy said. Mario didn't reply and continued to sob.

There was a large, red axe stuck into Peach's chest.

Waluigi noticed there was a big hole in the bath room door. He kicked it open and found Flurrie on the ground with her wrist cut.

"YOU!!!!!!" Waluigi yelled in fierce anger.

"Oh! Thank god you guys came!!" Flurrie said in relief. "The murderer...smashed through the window!!" Flurrie pointed to the window, and it was indeed smashed. "He...no, she! No...well, it came in and knocked to the ground and slit my wrist, then heard Peach beyon the door and used a fire axe to kill her!"

"SHUT UP!!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!" Waluigi screamed. He pulled Flurrie by the hair over to Peach's body. "LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID!!!!!!"

"Flurrie!? I...I just can NOT believe it!!" Dixie yelled in shock.

"I didn't do it! I swear!! It all happened so fast!" Flurrie pleaded.

"Bullshit! You were in the bathroom and you smashed the window open and cut your own wrist to make it look like you were innocent!!" Waluigi yelled.

"Ha!! This is the REAL proof we've been looking for all along! Looks like your days of crime are over." Vivian said with a weird smile.

"Mario! What should we do with her?" Luigi asked.

"......tie her up..." Mario whispered. "And untie Goombella..."

"Alright then!! We tie up Flurrie!" Parakarry yelled in slight anger.

"NO!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!" Flurrie screamed for her life. Everyone except Mario went downstairs and dragged Flurrie with them.

"Huh?" Goombella mumbled. The other group ran downstairs. Sushie untied Goombella.

"Yes!! I'm free! But...what's going on?" Goombella asked.

"Flurrie killed Peach!! We're tieing her up!!" Lakilester exclaimed. Goombella gasped.

F is for Fire Axe.

End of Chappy.

6 people are now dead. Peach has died. Flurrie has been accused of being the murderer. What else could happen next? Is Flurrie really the murderer? 


	7. G

Wow...I can't believe it took a month to update my fic. Sorry guys for the long wait, I guess I some how forgot this fic right away. Or did I...okay, that's getting annoying now so...um, let's just go on with the fic.

Deaths: Goombario Ms Mowz Paper Yoshi DK Koopie Peach

Characters Left: Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, Toad, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Boo, Dry Bones, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Vivian, Bobbery, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Sushi, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Luvbi, Jojora, and Silvia.

Chapter 7

Peach's body was wrapped up in a blanket and thrown in to a near by dumpster. They had no other choice but to do it, plus, they couldn't just leave her body lying around for everyone to see.

Mario joined the "quiet ones" (Koops and Diddy) and sat on the ground, wondering in his own train of thought.

"THS IS INSANE!!!! Why on Earth would I kill Peach!? And you have no proof that I'm the killer!!!!" Flurrie screamed.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I CUT YOUR OTHER WRIST!!!" Vivian screamed back.

"Flurrie, you were the only one in the bathroom when Peach was killed. So we have no other choice but to suspect you." Dry Bones said.

"But it's not fair though!! I told you guys, the murderer smashed through the bathroom window, cut my wrist, and smashed the axe through the door and in to Peach! It's that simple!" Flurrie said.

"It's not...fair!? IT'S NOT FAIR!!? I HAD TO SEE MY OWN DAD'S DEAD BODY!!!! IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!" Diddy screamed. Then he lunged over at Flurrie, starting a fight.

"Oh my gosh!" Silvia shrieked. She and a few others stayed out of the fight.

"Get off of me you stupid ape!" Flurrie yelled as Diddy was slapping the hell out of her.

There was now a huge crowd near where Flurrie was. Everyone was scrambling around the room, yelling at each other and trying to pull Diddy away. It was clear now that some of them had started to go insane.

"Knock it off!" Bombette yelled as she started kicking Diddy's leg. But it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Stop it stop it stop it!!!" Bobbery yelled. He then blew himself up which knocked almost everyone over.

"Ow!!! What was that for!?" Diddy yelled.

"I did that so you can hear me! Now, it is pretty obvious that a lot of these deaths are causing us to go insane. So, let's all just slow down, stay calm, and just stay here till we figure out who it is." Bobbery explained.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who thinks you are so right all the time!!" watt yelled.

"Yeah, maybe it's you who is the murderer! Plus, you've been acting REALLY suspicious lately." Wario said.

"Oh my god!!! Who cares!!! Anyone one of us could be the murderer! Don't you guys get that!? Hell, there might even be 2, 3 or even 4 murderers! All that matters is, that we just need to stick together! Don't you guys ever watch slasher movies!?" Boo said.

"Yeah, but this is reality though. Movies are just movies in a different world." Goombella responded.

"Oh my god, someone just blow me already." Sushi said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you?" Luvbi said.

"Shut up, skank!" Sushi yelled back.

"Hahahahaha! You guys are so hilarious. The killer wants us to go insane and fight each other so we would be defenseless." Luigi suddenly said.

"And you know this how...?" Bow asked suspiciously.

"It happens in murder and mystery movies, so why shouldn't it happen in real life?" Luigi answered with another question.

"Huh...maybe YOU are the murderer Luigi. Lately, for some reason, you've been laughing quite a bit at comments that referred to who the killer is and the deaths." Jojora suggested.

"No!! He's not the killer! I know who the killer is, and I am ninety percent sure of it!" Daisy suddenly said.

"Um, no offense, but we want one hundred percent sure, anything below that is plainly an accusation." Lakilister said.

"Well, whatever. But I have A TON of proof who it is. The murderer is...YOSHI!!" Daisy yelled. Nobody gasped, they all just looked at Daisy in disbelief.

"Oh brother..." Birdo mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Daisy, please tell me you aren't this stupid when you're not insane like the rest of us." Lakilulu said.

"Um, I think you should lay down for a bit Daisy. In fact, I think we all need to lay down." Yoshi suggested.

"Why? So you can kill us all!?" Daisy yelled.

As Bow randomly floated around the room, she spotted Daisy's purse. She was a little bit suspicious about her so she turned invisible and opened it. She gasped at what she saw.

"Take a look at this!" Bow yelled as she turned visible again. She held up her pruse and everyone went to see it.

"This should be interesting..." Dixie whispered.

"Look in here. There's...gloves!" Bow said as she got them out.

"Okay, what about them?" Waluigi asked.

"The gloves could've been used to not identify any finger prints on the dead bodies if the killer had touched them." Goombella explained.

"And there's also...a knife in here too!" Birdo said as she got it out.

"It's called a defense tool!" Daisy yelled.

"Huh, let me see. There is a...oh my god...an emerald shard in here too!" Lakilulu said with a gasp.

"That's what killed Koopie Koo!" Kooper said.

Everyone in the room looked at Daisy.

"So...there is no denying it now. You ARE the murderer after all." Lakilester said.

"I can't believe it. After all the clues we went through, you were the killer all along." Luvbi said too.

"Oh...okay!! I confess!! The gloves were something that I had found from Goombario's death site! The knife, I brought along just in case the killer was gonna attack me. And the emerald shard, I stole, because it looked so pretty!" Daisy said, whimpering.

"What's the point in trying to lie? You just better admit so we can get it over with!" Boo yelled.

"I am NOT the killer! I know who it is, she told me she was the killer, but if I blurted it out, she would kill me! But I have to do it! The killer is Watt!" Daisy yelled.

"Huh?" They all said. Everyone looked at Watt. Watt just stood there and looked at everybody. Then suddenly, she ran out the front door at the speed of light.

"What the fuck? This is just getting more confusing!" Dry Bones complained.

"There I said it. Now I have to freaking die because of all you assholes!! I HOPE YOU ALL GO TO HELL!!!" Daisy yelled as she was sobbing.

"Oh please, just shut up already." Lakilulu said while rolling her eyes.

"I expected somebody to chase her down, but I guess not..." Waluigi said.

"So, she is the killer. Hmm...if it's true, then she had a pretty good setup I'll admit." Sushi said.

"Now, all we have to do is stop her and maybe kill her. Or turn her in to the police so she would be sentenced to life in prison." Kooper said.

"Yeah, you do that while I use the bathroom!" Lakilester said then he zoomed off upstairs.

"I'll go with him, just in case anything bad happens." Lakilulu said, then went upstairs.

"Right. Now what do we do?" Waluigi asked.

"We wait for Toad and Toadette to come back, tell them the news, and go after Watt." Yoshi answered.

"And we still have to be alert on our surroundings cause you never know..." Dixie also said.

Meanwhile at the hospital:

"Okay, the bodies are in the morgue. Now, let's go. This place gives me the creeps." Toad said.

"Hold on, hold on. Check this out." Toadette said while reading a newspaper.

"Sigh, what is it?" Toad asked.

"It's about the 26 murders that happened in Rogueport. It says the 26 people were killed alphabetically from A to Z." Toadette explained.

"Okay, we heard that before though." Toad said.

"I know but, look here, there was a picture taken by a witness of the killer. But I can't see who it is. It looks too dark, and I can only see a small part of it's face that looks kind of bright. Wait, I think I can use a computer to zoom in, and brighten the contrast to see who it is. Ooh, I'm shaking to see who it is!" Toadette said and ran off to the computer room.

"Psshh. That's no fun..." Toad said.

"Okay, let me just put this on the scanner here..." Said Toadette as she put the witness photo on it. "Toad! Start up that computer there..." She said. There were rows of computers in the room and the scanner was hooked up to one computer, making it so that every other computer from the hooked up on would get anything from the scanner.

"Whatever you say..." Toad said.

"Okay...what ever happens, and whovever it is, I have to tell everyone else." Toadette whispered to herself.

"The computer is not working." Toad said.

"What!? That's impossible! It was working fine right before I left to go to Mario's place!" Toadette complained. "Try the other one."

Toad pressed the button to turn on, but nothing happened.

"...Must be faulty wiring..." Toadette mumbled. She pressed the button on another computer. Didn't work. Pressed the button on another one. Still didn't work.

"My god...this is insane! The killer is more clever than I thought..." Toadette said.

"Right. Can we go now?" Toad said.

"Yeah..." Toadette answered, disappointed. She grabbed the newspaper and exited the hospital.

Meanwhile:

"I am...strong. I need to be strong for myself and my girlfriend. I don't give a damn about the others, only her. Please, I need to give myself strength and courage." Lakilester said as he went to the smashed window, the killer supposedly, smashed through. He grabbed a big shard from the reamains and began to...cut in to his wrist.

"Ohhhhhh!!" Lakilester shrieked in pain and uncomfortness. But at the same time, he felt...refreshed in a way.

"I love myself and that's not a sin. I can't control what's happening." He said to himself as he stopped cutting his wrist and drops of blood began dripping to the floor.

"I...enjoy pain. And seeing people get killed is...really...entertaining." He said to himself again and dropped the glass shard.

"Hello? Lakilester? Are you okay?" Lakilulu asked beyond the door.

"I'm...perfect." He said while smiling. "This is me, and I love me." Lakilester couldn't help but grin at himself as he looked in the mirror.

The lights in the whole house shut off again.

"AAH!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!" Birdo shrieked.

"The lights went off again! The killer is in the house!!!" Wario yelled.

"FUCK!!!" Kooper swore and stayed low to the floor.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me..." Goombella chanted quietly. The lights went back on again. Somebody left the house, but they were too busy freaking out over with.

However though, they clearly noticed somebody they all suspected heavily was gone.

"Where's Flurrie!?" Jojora asked. Nobody knew.

"Huh, that was weird." Lakilulu said.

"Love me, hate me say what you want about me but I am perfect. Yes...yes I- OH!!!" He screamed as he got pushed down to the ground. A cloaked figure locked the door and immediately grabbed the glass shard he dropped.

Lakilester rolled over and saw "it". "Fuck...YOU!!!" He screamed. The figure then used the glass to cut in to the Lakitu's chest. He couldn't help but scream in pain. The figure then started to make a vertical downward slice, down his chest. Blood was starting to gush out from the long cut he was receiving.

"Oh no...oh no oh no oh no oh no!! Somebody help!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!" Lakilulu yelled as she heard her boyfriends screams. She tried to open the door, but it was jammed shut.

"What is it!?" Kooper yelled as he came to her with Birdo, Sushi, Vivian, and Waluigi.

"MY BOYFRIENDS FUCKING GETTING KILLED!!!!" Lakilulu screamed in reply.

"Come on! Let's kick down the door!" Birdo said. They all started to kick the door as hard as they could and the door gave way. Lakilulu immediately ran in and screamed in shock at the sight of Lakilester. His whole chest was cut open in a vertical line and she saw some of his intestines hanging out.

"Shit...I think he's dead." Waluigi said.

"Do you know what? I am getting so- OOH!!" Vivian shrieked as she got pushed by none other than the murderer.

"RUN!!!!!" Sushi screamed. Luckily, Vivian got up just in time to avoid getting killed. The six ran across the hallway like hell and ran down the stairs.

"What's going on!?" Luvbi yelled.

"LAKILESTER IS DEAD AND THE FUCKING KILLER IS GONNA FUCKING KILL US!!" Sushi screamed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else yelled. Suddenly, the cloaked figure jumped in to the living room, making everyone jump.

"EVERYONE OUT!!!" Luigi yelled.

Koops and Mario suddenly got out of their "pause" phase and realized what was going on so they ran outside with the others.

"Oh my god, that was TOO close!" Jojora yelled.

"How could you all ignore the fact that my boyfriend died!?" Lakilulu yelled.

"Sorry Lakilulu, everything just happened so fast. But now, all we know is, is that Watt ran away, all of us are going crazy, and Flurrie just left as well, but I don't understand how she untied herself." Bombette said.

G is for Glass.

Please review. I'll try to update more often. 


	8. H and I

Okay, okay I admit that I got REALLY lazy with my fanfic work. But since I'm more up to date with this stuff, hopefully I can update more easily and faster. Hopefully I can ALSO get this updated again early this week.

Deaths: Goombario MsMowz Paperyoshi DK Koopie Peach Lakilester

Chapter 8

Characters Left: Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, Toad, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Boo, Dry Bones, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Vivian, Bobbery, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Sushi, Lakilulu, Luvbi, Jojora, and Silvia.

"OKAY! So what do we do then!?!??! Do we wait for death or something!! We have to get the police to help us! It's rediculous how we lost 4 people already, without even bothering to get help!!" Lakilulu yelled.

"You honestly think they are gonna help us!? The police don't give a shit about us! They'll just think we're crazy!" Luigi said.

"Well, if it's the only thing that can stop these deaths then that's what we're doing! It's time for us to stop hiding and crying and time to defeat this bastard." Vivian stated.

"She's right. It's foolish to stay here, waste time, and have people die. We need to go right now." Yoshi said.

"Okay! If we're going then let's go and not waste anymore time then because we are just standing here basically waiting to get killed." Koops said.

"Alright then. Let's just walk to the police station..." Mario gestured.

"Oh no no no! We are NOT walking out in the open where that ugly wind spirit (Flurrie) and that demented light bulb (Watt) have a chance of killing one of us! We will wait for Toad and Toadette and take the car." Daisy complained.

"I'm gonna freakin kill all of you if we don't get our butts moving cause this is soooooooo annoying..." Wario said with a yawn.

"I know, it's like deciding whether to eat M and M's or a milky way candy bar." Waluigi added.

"That's a HORRIBLE comparison!" Bombette said.

"I know, right. Go to comedy school." Kooper added.

"There is no such thing as a comedy school! Where do you get your facts from?" Goombella asked.

"I get them from your mom. Go figure." Kooper answered with a smirk.

"I don't have a mom, she died two years ago so stick it." Goombella replied.

"As if any of us care about that." Dry Bones said.

"HEY!!! RESPECT MY MOM OR ELSE YOU WILL MEET YOUR IMPENDING DOOM!!!" Goombella fiercely yelled.

"Too bad boos like me don't have an impending doom because we can't die...haha." Boo said.

"I wish I could die so I can see what it's...oh wait! I'm already dead! Roffles!" Bow said.

"But wait, can't boos die also? I mean, do ghosts turn in to ghosts when they die?" Birdo asked.

"Yeah, it's a never ending process. When we die, we always come back to earth like several years later." Bow answered.

"Wow, this is probably the most boring conversation I've ever heard in my life." Bobbery said.

Now, for some reason, the remaining characters didn't realize that their convos went incredibly off topic. How silly of them.

Let's see where Toad and Toadette is at:

Toadette was driving Mario's van with Toad down an empty street. It was night time and there seemed to be no activity outside.

"So we show them this newspaper and we'll try to conclude who it is?" Toad asked.

"Yep, pretty much. And we're gonna have to prevent anymore deaths no matter what!" Toadette replied.

"We tried to do that last time, and look what happened! It's impossible to save everyone, unless we find the killer REAL soon and kill him or her." Toad said.

"We're just gonna have to do our- WOAH!!!!!" Toadette shrieked as something striked in to the top left wheel of the van.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Toad shrieked as his heart was beating fast.

"Something hit the wheel!" Toadette yelled. Next, the top right wheel was struck in to by "something" as well.

"What the hell is doing this!?" Toadette screamed as she was driving out of control. She didn't even notice that she was still driving incredibly fast.

Let's check on Flurrie and Watt:

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there. I couldn't stand that place." Flurrie said as her and watt were walking in to a cemetary.

"No problem. I had to create some type of confusion for them, so this was the perfect plan." Watt hapily replied.

"Wait...so are you the murderer? Or are you just trying to escape the drama?" Flurrie suspiciously asked.

"Well, what do YOU think?" Watt asked. Flurrie just stood there looking at her with a confused look.

"Oh...well, I think..." Flurrie started to say, but suddenly a huge rock hit that came out of nowhere hit at Watt's face and knocked her out badly.

"Oh snap..." Flurrie shrieked.

Back to the group:

Everyone was still standing around impatiently waiting for the arrival of the 2 toads.

"Why is the killer doing this to us!? What did we ever do to them!? And why did he kill my BF? I'll commit suicide if we don't find this killer...or monster!" Lakilulu said.

"Monster? There's...there's a monster lurking around the city and it's coming to eat us all?!!" Koops shrieked.

"That's not what she meant! She meant that a monster might come and kill us all if we don't kill the killer that will kill us because we're too stupid to kill them." Diddy said.

"I speak English." Parakarry replied.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Mario's van came speeding up the driveway at an incredibly fast pace and crashed in to the garage, creating a disastrous mess.

"Was that an elephant?" Luvbi asked.

"No, it was a tiger! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS!?" Sushi yelled with a facepalm.

"...An elephant." Luvbi replied.

The group headed over to the garage only to find that the van was a total mess and everything in the garage was too.

"Oh no! I hope my bike is okay!" Luigi shrieked.

"Forget about your bike! I'm worried about that bumper sticker that's on the ground!" Jojora said.

"Oh...we're okay!" Toadette shouted. Her and Toad got out of the van with ease and walked over to the group.

"What happened? Why did the van crash? And why do I feel like something is gonna happen next?" Silvia asked.

"The van crashed because someone or something striked the tires so the van went out of control and I couldn't control where it was going and something already DID happen. Did you not see the van crash in to the garage?" Toadette explained.

"I did realize that. I'm just talking about that dark figure over there that's holding a...hatchet?" Silvia pointed out.

"Huh? Who is that? Is the elephant that got in to the crash?" Waluigi asked.

"No...it actually looks like someone flo-" Bobbery started, but then stopped as the murderer ran towards the group at a fast pace.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" Mario screamed. The group ran in "scared" mode as fast as they could.

"OOHMP!!!" Waluigi shrieked as he tripped over a somehow unnoticeable big rock.

"GUYS WAIT!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF!!!" Waluigi screamed as he looked at the murderer with total fear in his eyes.

The murderer raised its hatchet high in the air and slammed it down on waluigi's head, which crushed it a bit. The murderer continued slamming the hatchet down har don Waluigi's head, each time, making a cracking sound and blood gushing sound. It stopped and Waluigi laid dead on the ground with his head and skull smashed open and a ton of blood coming out of it.

"TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE!!!!" Birdo screamed as hit a rock in to the murderers face and it fell down, knocked out with ease.

"You're gonna pay for what you did...oh no..." Birdo said as she noticed Waluigi and his head smashed open on the ground. It was a terrifying sight to see, and it almost made her throw up.

"Waluigi...no, you didn't deserve to die...nobody deserved to die..." Birdo said in a sad voice. Suddenly, she felt something strike her ankle which made her shriek and fall down.

She looked at her ankle and saw a tiny amount of blood coming out of the slit the murderer made. Birdo saw the killer stand up, with an ice pick in its hand that had blood on the tip of it.

"NOO!!!! YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME!!!" Birdo shouted. she stood up, ran, but immediately fell down again because the pain in her right ankle made her body feel somewhat in shock.

"Birdo!? What are you doing over there!?" Yoshi yelled as he came running back to the front yard but suddenly stopped in his steps as he saw his girlfriend crawling away from the killer, with Waluigi dead on the ground.

"No...you're not gonna kill her!!" Yoshi yelled in a dramatic way. He ran as fast as he could to Birdo.

"Please...please don't kill me!! PLEASE!!!" Birdo cried as she tried to crawl away as fast as she could. But, it was too late to save Birdo as the killer impaled the ice pick, in to the back of her head, out of her forehead. Birdo dropped her head dead to the ground.

"No..." Yoshi said in a depressing voice, with tears already falling out of his eyes. His mind was all over the place at that point. He didn't know where he was, his body felt struck with fear, pain, and sadness. finally, he regained his conciousness and ran for his life, without even looking back.

H is for Hatchet and I is for Ice Pick.

Yeah yeah, I know, this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but I tried okay? Please review or whatever.


	9. J and K

Death List: Goombario Mowz Yoshie DK Koopie Peach Lakilester Waluigi Birdo

Characters: Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Toad, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Boo, Dry Bones, Wario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Vivian, Bobbery, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Sushi, Lakilulu, Luvbi, Jojora, and Silvia.

**Chapter 9**

**BACK TO FLURRIE:**

"Eww! I got her blood all over me! Ugh, oh well...I better bring her to The Castle." Flurrie said as she picked up Watt and walked her way to the destination.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing!" She said to herself.

**----------------------------------**

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" Yoshi repeatedly yelled with tears falling down from his eyes.

"Wh-what is it!?!?!?" Goombella shrieked.

"Birdo...she got killed...and waluigi too..." Yoshi stuttered, trying to hold back his tears.

"WHAT!?!??! You're telling me that my brother is dead?! No...im-impossible..." Wario said, with a shocked face.

"I'm...very sorry Wario. This killer is just too good for us." Dixie said.

"Well, who said there was only one killer?" Luigi said, trying not to make a smirk.

"Wait...why are you smile...no, you're part of the plan to kill us all!!! It's obvious! You've been acting suspicious ever since all of us got to Mario's house! You think you've got this under control, but you don't! You're gonna be in prison FOR LIFE!!!" Bobbery yelled with extreme anger.

"Oh yeah, and you haven't? Seriously, everyone is a suspect! Forget the clues! There's no way to deduct who it is by doing just that, it's all hopeless!" Luvbi complained.

"I hope you guys realize that we're just wasting time here arguing like a bunch of dogs, in the middle of summer, on the fourth of july." Dry Bones said.

"That made no sense whatsoever. Let's just go to the police station, please. I'm tired of arguing about such little stuff that just makes the killer laugh and laugh and laugh. Now let's go!" Mario pleaded.

"Um...I...I'll just stay here...you guys can go, I can't go on especially after seeing my girlfriend get killed right in front of me..." Said Yoshi, about to sob.

"I'll stay here too...I need to think about why I exist and hopefully not think about my brother being dead...oh, oops..." Said Wario, who reminded himself about Waluigi being dead.

"No, you're coming with us because we're not gonna leave you here out in the open for you to get killed." Jojora said, eventually getting the two up and going.

The large group was walking in to the main part of town, still wondering about Flurrie and Watt, and whether that was them who killed Waluigi and Birdo.

"Gosh, why does this place seem so empty?" Bow asked.

"Well, gee, maybe it's because it's one in the morning!?" Boo said with sarcasm.

"Actually, I do have this deserted feeling like we're in a ghost town." Daisy said.

"Why, you think the killer made everyone run away?" Silvia asked.

"I doubt it, unless there was an emergency of some sort in the kingdom, but if there was, how come we weren't informed?" Mario replied.

"Ugh, this is just making my brain hurt..." Dry bones added.

"You don't have a brain." Vivian commented.

"Oh, I forgot to show you guys something......." Toadette announced as she pulled a large newspaper from her tiny pocket. "This is apparently the killer that killed 26 people in Rogueport in alphabet order on their first name. Can anyone make out the figure?"

"No." They all quickly said, which surprisingly didn't bring any disappointment to them.

"Wait a second...so we're basically dealing with the same killer now? That's just great!" Silvia said with a facepalm.

"It may even be a copycat..." Luigi quietly said. The group stood in silence for minutes on end.

The group eventually got to the police station, only to find it empty in darkness.

"Damnit! Now what do we do?" Diddy asked in a panicked voice.

"Escape the Kingdom?" Kooper asked.

"Of course! We should do that! Let's go!" Said bombette in a rush.

"No! We're not leaving the Kingdom! OK, since it's too dangerous to sleep in any building because of risks, we'll walk down Pleasant Path, go to Koopa Village and get help from there. It's the only way to save us all." Mario suggested.

"But what about Flurrie and Watt? One of them is the murderer, so all we have to do is hide from them and we'll be safe!" Toadette said.

"Just because one of them is the killer, doesn't mean that no one else is. It could be someone in our group right now..." Daisy said.

"And of course, that's the negative part! There's always a negative part to everything!" Sushi complained.

"Whoever it is, we're going now and that's final!" Mario yelled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the murderer ran in to the group, knocking everyone down by surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?!?!?" Goombella screamed.

"Who cares!! RUN!!!" Parakarry screamed. Toad tried to run but was instantly tripped over by the killer.

"Ow! You asshole!!" Toad swore. He saw basically death in his own eyes staring at him, preparing to kill toad. But luckily, Diddy knocked over "it".

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Diddy yelled, starting to punch "it" in the face repeatedly. He was basically going crazy on "it" such as biting "it", punching, banging, and kicking.

But, the murderer fought back by kicking Diddy right where it hurts badly. (If you know what I mean)

"Ohh....oooh..." Diddy moaned in pain. The killer then grabbed Diddy's jaw, or his mouth in this case, and pulled his top part of his mouth, up, and his bottom part down. Diddy was crying and yelling in pain, but there was nothing that he can do to stop it.

His cheeks started to crack open, and blood was gushing out of his mouth rapidly. Diddy could hear his own jawbone cracking at a loud noise. His mouth was nearly a foot long open in height so the killer stopped pulling and Diddy finally fell down to the ground, dead with his jaw half broken.

"OOMPH!!!!" The murderer yelled as Lakilulu threw a big rock at "its" face. "It" got knocked down and Lakilulu bashed "its" head with the rock again.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MESS WITH US!!!" Lakilulu screamed as she hit "it" again with the rock as hard as she could. She hit "it" again in the face and somehow she was already tired.

"Yes...I...I did it...I killed him...or her..." She said in huge relief. She got up and slowly floated away, however though that wasn't the end. The killer instantly got back up and stabbed her right above her heel, which made her fall down with a scream.

"Oh my god...OH MY GOD!!! PLEASE STOP!!!" She screamed in pain. The lakitu was let down that she couldn't kill the murderer, and "it" got revenge back.

It was starting to cut up her leg vertically with an incredibly sharp knife that it had which made Lakilulu cry and scream even more in pain. Next, it ripped open her calf, and tore out any intestines that was there.

"GOD HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could. Finally, the killer started to drag her in to the darkness to finish her off. She struggled trying to get away, but the pain and fear was too much for her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"No, we have to go back there please, my boyfriend is back there!! He's in trouble!! PLEASE, LET'S GO!!!" Dixie pleaded.

"It's too late for him, he's dead now! We have to go right now!!" Dry Bones yelled.

"No, please!!! I have to back for him!! N-no...." Dixie cried as she dropped to the ground on her knees and cried her eyes out.

"Dixie...I'm so sorry..." Toadette said, trying to comfort her.

"Sigh, we're never gonna get anywhere with this emotional crap going on..." Boo said with a bored look.

"And Lakilulu's dead too...isn't she?" Parakarry asked, trying not to be sad from Dixie's emotional pain.

"I suppose so." Mario said, without evne looking at him. Everyone except Boo couldn't help but feel so sorry and sad for Dixie, Diddy, and even Lakilulu.

J is for jawbreaker and K is for knife.

I know, not a good chapter, but come on, I did my best! Please review and tell me who do you think the murderer is!


End file.
